The Awaited Day
by MellowDragon
Summary: It is the night of Bulma's senior prom and she's been waiting for tonight for a long time. But when her night is turned towards the worst, a strange man comes who seems to know more about her than he should. The strange thing is...she's never met this man...


**"The Awaited Day"**

It was the day she had been waiting for.

She had spent the rest of the afternoon pampering herself. She had a manicure and a pedicure and she had a professional hairdresser do her hair and she had her makeup done professionally. She felt and looked gorgeous and stunning. It was prom night, and she was a senior so she wanted tonight to be a night to remember. She was going to wear a strapless red dress with matching red stilettos. She was also going to wear a beautiful gold and diamond necklace she had received for her 18th birthday. A beautiful dress, a gorgeous girl, and a wonderful date, not to mention she happened to be the most popular and wanted girl in school. She was Bulma Briefs.

As suspected when Bulma arrived to the prom all eyes were on the beautiful heiress of the Capsule Corporation. She found her date. He was a tall, handsome, and scarred man. His name was Yamcha. He was quite the ladies man, and he wasn't always loyal. He looked at his date and was at a loss for words. She was beautiful, and she was his.

"Hello Yamcha…you sure are looking…well…better dressed than you usually are…I guess that's an improvement." Bulma was kinda disgusted at what he was wearing. She spent a lot of time making sure she was down right sexy and he apparently threw on a white long sleeve shirt and tucked it into his jeans that had a small hole on the upper thigh. "Oh well…" Bulma thought, "at least he showed up…"

"Yeah well…you sure are sexy…I'm sort of jealous though…there are a lot of guys staring at you Bulma…" Bulma didn't mind that she was being stared at, in fact in only increased her already enormous ego.

"I know I am sexy Yamcha, but let's go inside and have some fun." Bulma wanted to see if her friends had shown up yet, and who their date was.

As she looked around, she saw many people. Most of which she recognized, but didn't actually know their names. A raven-haired girl ran over to Bulma, waving with a big dorky smile spread across her face.

"Hey Bulma! Wow you look amazing." Chi Chi looked at her friend with awe. Bulma had always been a lot prettier than she had ever been. But that never really bothered the raven haired girl.

"So, Chi Chi… who did you come with?"

"Oh…well…Goku…" That didn't surprise Bulma. She saw the looks her friend gave the popular, but not so bright man. Goku on the other hand was completely oblivious to all the flirting the other girls did with him. She was glad that Chi Chi had gotten the man of her dreams. If only she could say the same for herself.

Sure Yamcha was okay looking, but he flirted with too many other women. She knew that he cheated on her quite a bit, and that made her mad.

She looked around to see who else had already shown up. She saw Goku who looked rather handsome that night, Goku was standing next to his bald midget friend Krillin. Not too far away stood Tien and Chiaotzu. Piccolo had made it clear that he was not going to show up for some stupid prom, and he rather stay home and watch T.V. or do other Namekian things.

"Hey Bulma…you uhh…want some punch?" Yamcha was looking around like he was looking for someone.

"Umm…no thanks Yamcha…you wanna…?"

"I'll be right back with your punch…stay beautiful." Yamcha said walking away, seemingly ignoring the fact she just told him she did not want any punch.

"What's wrong with him? I just told him No…" Bulma decided to go say hello to Goku

They talked for a good fifteen minutes and Yamcha had failed to show up again. She started to wonder where he had gone, so she went looking for him. As she walked through the crowd, all the men at least glanced at her, wishing to be the one to hold her flawless body. All the women wanted to be her, and all the men wanted to be with her. Well…except for one it seems. And that one happened to be her date, Yamcha.

She found him behind the school making out with Maron. She was shocked, angry, and upset. How could he make out with another girl on prom night? He was Bulma's date not Maron's. She walked up to Yamcha and slapped him across his face. He stood there stunned. Bulma was the last person he was expecting to see right then and he had no idea what to say to his fuming date.

"Uhh…hey Bulma…what's up?" Yamcha asked lamely.

"Don't you 'what's up' me Yamcha. You were making out with another girl on prom night. What the hell Yamcha?"

"Oh…don't be such a sour puss girl. I mean Of course Yamcha would want to make out with me, seeing how hot I am." Maron pointed out.

"You know what…you can have that two timing bastard. He no longer has a girlfriend."

"Wait WHAT!? Bulma please no…don' t break up with me again…Please Bulma…"

"Yamcha…If you wanted to stay with me you shouldn't have made out with another girl…goodbye." With that the fuming blue haired girl turned and walked off.

Bulma returned to the inside of the school and found a quiet place and sat down to cry. She was about to cry when a gruff voice above her startled her.

"He doesn't deserve a girl like you, you know that right?"

She looked up to see a handsome boy in a dark blue tuxedo looking down at her. He had dark black hair that stood up like a flame and onyx eyes like Goku's, but they were filled with less emotion.

"Who are you to say that…How did you even know what was going on…?" Bulma was confused. She's never met this man…yet he seems to know what just happened between her and Yamcha. She looked at his face and was surprised to see a slight blush on his cheeks. He soon realized she noticed him blushing and turned his back to her.

"Look…does it matter how I know…?" He didn't want to tell her the truth on how he knew.

"Actually…yeah it does matter…are you a stalker?"

"What!? No! I'm no stalker I…I…It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does and if you don't tell me how you know I will turn you into the police for stalking me."

"Look…I just happened to be walking by and saw the argument between you two okay…"

"Liar."  
"What! How dare you call me a liar, Bulma!"

"Oh…then how do you know my name?" He blushed realizing his mistake. Darn it how am I going to tell her…? It was true that he had never talked to her; this was the closest he had ever been to her actually. In a way…he had been stalking her. He knew her class schedule, where she eats at lunch, her locker number (and her combination), and where she lives. In his defense, he wasn't trying to kill her or rape her (although he did have some fantasies) he just wanted her to notice him and maybe go on a date with him. Ever since he had first seen her his Freshmen year he had wanted her.

***Flashback ***

It was the high school's fair night. A night where students and parents and people of the community could go and see different things the students and staff put together for that night. There was a wide variety of projects, crafts, harvested fruits and veggies you could purchase, and even some livestock.

He didn't really want to go, but his father told him to get out of the house and meet some new people, and stop being an antisocial bum. So he reluctantly went. Nothing really interested him. The animals smelled funny and one of the cows tried to eat his hair thinking it was grass. A chicken ran in front of his feet and almost tripped him. And there was the goat. First the goat peed and he stepped in it, then the goat ate the bottom of his pants, then it proceeded to ram into his butt at a full run, man did that hurt. He bent down to look the goat in the face to order it not to touch him again, but the goat's eyes freaked him out. They looked like they were sideways. He stared into the goat's eyes for a little, unable to comprehend why they were crooked, when the goat rammed right into his face. It took all his self-control right then to not turn the goat into goat meatballs.

He left the livestock area, not wanting to ever see that goat or any other goat in his life again. None of the other areas interested him until he got to the science wing. He had always been interested in technology for some reason, but most of the "amazing" inventions they had here were stupid. A watermelon lamp…a potato that charges an ipod…a metal goat that ate garbage…He got as far away from the goat as possible hoping it wouldn't decide to come to life and ram into him like that other goat. That's when he saw it…well…when he saw her.

Everyone else was focused on the large spaceship she was presenting, but not him…no his full attention was on the beautiful blue-haired angel that stood in front of the ship. She looked perfect, she had long turquoise blue hair that was braided and was held by a red ribbon, she was wearing a strapless dress that cut off above her knees, and a red half jacket that matched her dress and her high heels. But it was her eyes he was drawn most to. They weren't anything like that demon goat from earlier, but they were a deep sparkling blue and were so full of emotion he actually felt happy just looking at her. That was saying something. He hadn't been happy for the longest time, not since his mother died when he was only two years old…he was now sixteen and he had never had a girlfriend nor was he interested in girls (Nor was he interested in boys, he is _not_ gay) well that is until now. He had to talk to this girl, he had to know more about her, he had to be able to call her his.

That's when his "Stalking" started. He first learned her name. Bulma Briefs. Sure it was a little weird but hey his name was Vegeta so he didn't mind weird names. Heck the name Bulma was better than a blander name like Jane or Janet or Bertha, even though her name meant bloomers he still thought her name was beautiful. Then he learned her class schedule by following her to all her classes and eventually he followed her home. He was surprised to learn she was the heiress of the Capsule Corporation. He would watch her a lot, though he never got enough courage to talk to her. He wanted to talk to her, but he was afraid he would make himself look like an idiot or worse, she would reject him. So he just watched her. Bulma never noticed his stalking her, but his father had noticed his son's strange behavior. One day his father asked his if he had a girl problem and Vegeta just yelled at him calling him an idiot for even suggesting that, even if it was true.

***End Flashback***

Now here he was, finally talking to the girl of his dreams and he, in fact, made himself look somewhat of an idiot.

"Look…I…" How was he going to tell her how he knew her name…? "I just happen to remember it from the presentation you did last year…"

"Huh…? Presentation…Oh you mean the one I did when I was a freshmen?"  
"Uhh…yeah that one…"

"That wasn't last year though…" Vegeta realized his mistake. He figured he wasn't thinking straight thanks to the beautiful woman sitting in front of him.

"Sorry…I meant the presentation you did Freshmen year…"

"You're weird, you know that." Vegeta inhaled and exhaled slowly. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding.

"Well…you no longer have a date…so…would you like to…maybe dance…with…me?"

Bulma was stunned. She wasn't expecting him to ask her to be his date, but she wasn't going to turn him down.

"I would…but I don't even know your name…"

"It's Vegeta."

"Vegeta…I like that. It has a nice ring to it. I'm…"

"Bulma"

"…Yes…thanks for reminding me…" Vegeta blushed, cursing himself for his mistake.

She stands up and holds her hand out to him. He takes her hand and leads her to the prom. She couldn't deny that he was handsome, much more so than Yamcha. Although it puzzled her on why she had never met him before. Sure she had been antisocial her first year of high school, but now she knew almost everyone; if not by name she recognized them from around the school. Yet she had never seen this man. She decided not to worry about it. When they return to the place where people are dancing, Chi chi goes over to Bulma.

"There you are. We were starting to worry about you. Where'd you disappear off to?"

"I found Yamcha making out with another girl, so I dumped him and I found…well actually Vegeta here found me. He's going to be my date now."

"Wow…He…sure is good looking…But Goku's way hotter. See ya later Bulma." Chi Chi returns to Goku, who smiles and waves at Bulma before turning his attention back to his date.

"So…you umm…want to dance?"

"Why are you so embarrassed? Sure I'd love to dance…you don't dance like Yamcha…do you?"

"I've never seen that idiot dance before…so I don't know…"

"Do you step on your partner's feet all the time?"

"No…I don't think so…"

"Good. Oh…look…they're playing a slow dance now…come on."

Bulma pulls Vegeta over to the dance floor and pulls him close to her. He had never been this close to a girl before, and he noticed that Bulma smelled pretty. Like strawberries and lavender. He put one of his hands on the small of her back, and gripped one of her hands in his. She put her free hand on Vegeta's shoulder and rested her head on his other shoulder. They stayed like this for three slow songs; before she moved away from him so she could kiss him.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. He never wanted to let her go, but sadly he thought that tomorrow she would move on with her life and forget about him.

Bulma had wanted the perfect prom night to remember. She had figured that Yamcha wouldn't be the one to give her that perfect night and she had been right. It had been the strange, dark flame haired man that had saved her from losing all hope of this night's existence. He had given her the best night of her life and she wanted to stay by his side.

After the prom, he had taken her to the beach where they talked about trivial things. It was on that beach that she realized her feelings for this man. How much she loved him and wanted him to never let her go. He had taken her home and they kissed for a good ten minutes before her dad had came out and told them to break it up. Her father had thanked Vegeta for taking her to the prom and making her happy. Vegeta smiled and nodded. He turned to Bulma and said:

"Goodbye Bulma. It was nice to finally be able to talk to you and I enjoyed tonight."

"I did too…I was looking forward to today and I had thought that Yamcha had ruined my night, but then you came along and gave me a night that I'll never forget…thank you."

"You're welcome…and tonight was the best night I've had in a long time."

"Do you think we can hang out again Vegeta?"

Vegeta just smiled sadly at her before pulling her in for a kiss. It had been the most passionate of the three they shared that night. She felt his warmth disappear and she stayed there with her eyes closed for a moment, waiting for his voice to tell her they could hang out tomorrow or sometime soon. So when his voice never came she opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around for a moment wondering how and where he disappeared so quickly. She sighed before going inside and to her room. She laid on her bed, thinking about tonight's events, her breakup with Yamcha, the strange stalker-ish handsome man, and her new feelings towards Vegeta. Eventually she drifted off to sleep.

She returned to school after the weekend and searched for Vegeta, when she had no luck she started asking if anyone had seen him. No one had. Throughout the day she searched for her dark, handsome love, but to no avail. She had asked Chi chi if she had seen Vegeta and her answer puzzled Bulma.

"Who?"

"Vegeta…the man I was with last night."

"Sorry…I've don't know…"

"Oh…it's okay…"

After school she had asked the secretary if Vegeta had been in school today and the secretary looked on the computer if a boy named Vegeta had been in school.

"Nope…looks like he hasn't been here for a while…"

"Huh? How long is a while?"

"Since three years ago…"

"WHAT! No…you're wrong…he was here last night…"  
"Well…here's his address if you want to go check up on him…"

"Thank…you…"

"WST 7486270 K… well here's his house…I hope…" After she had received the address she went straight to his house, but now she was having second thoughts…

"What if he doesn't want to see me…what if he gets mad at me…" Before she could come up with any more 'what ifs' the door opens to reveal a woman in her 40's.

"Umm…h…hello…" Bulma was stunned and had no idea what to say.

"Hello? Do you need something…?" Great…there's no going back now Bulma.

"Umm…yeah…do…do you happen to have a son…named Vegeta?" At the mention of Vegeta the woman's eyes grow wide, before narrowing into slits.

"I did, why?" The woman spat, none to nicely.

"It's just…"

"It's just what!" The woman about screamed at Bulma.

"I…I…" Bulma stuttered. This woman was terrifying. Bulma breathed in and exhaled slowly.

"Last night at the prom Vegeta was my date…I had asked him afterwards if we could hang out sometime, but he never answered me before he disappeared…So I came to talk to him…if that's okay…" Vegeta's mother stared at her with a shocked expression.

"That…that…" Vegeta's mother stuttered. "That can't be…Vegeta's been dead for three years now."

Bulma couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Vegeta's been dead…for three…years…"

* * *

**Hello people of the DBZ Fanfiction world. So this was my first one-shot. This idea randomly came to me one day and I had no idea how to end it…until the idea of Vegeta being dead the entire time came to me in my Advanced Algebra 2 and Trigonometry class…I've read so many fanfictions were Bulma and Vegeta get together in the end and they live happily ever after…so I decided to do something a little different.**

**Anyways the name of the Fanfiction "The Awaited Day" has two meanings towards the story. Bulma looking forward to having the best prom night ever and Vegeta finally talking to the girl of his dreams, Bulma." They both fulfill their dreams on that fateful night, although both of them were sad the night concluded too soon.**

**On to the topic of Vegeta's death. He died during the summer after his freshmen year. I'm not sure how…possibly being hit by a truck while following Bulma, or some strange illness took his life… He used his one day to come back from the otherworld to make sure Bulma got her prom dream fulfilled, and he also got his dream fulfilled.**

**I'd love to hear what you guys and gals think of my story, and I'm always welcoming new Fanfiction ideas…I'm thinking of starting a new one called "Make a Warrior out of you" based on 'Mulan', but substituting the Mulan characters with Dragon Ball characters…**

**~MellowDragon**


End file.
